Three-Hit
A guide by FuzionBranz This guide is about the main Physic of Juggling; The 3 hit rule. This Physic is what makes the juggle as long as possible for every scroll. At any point if you dont understand how I name animations, You can scroll down to the bottom of the post for all of my definitions. Rules The simple way to say the rule is that; Once an opponent is airbound, There is a maximum of '3 Single Hit Animation Hits' that can be done at an opponent and then he will not be effected by any other single type hits. Once all single hits have been used up; You will be forced to use a Combo Hit Animation to maximize damage output. Like this it is impossible to spam single punches to infinity and do infinite air jump kicks. A Single Hit Animation '''is the following: #A jump kick/punch/The first punch or kick of a scroll #A jump kick/punch #The blue aura dash of any nanmu #An animation which is forced to count as a 3 hit rule tick so that a scroll cannot infinity juggle Examples of each Rule Rule 1 When you launch someone with any scroll (we will be using '''Dragon for this example), you can only do up to 3 single hits and will be forced to doing a combo if you want to maximize damage from your juggle: KKK P P KKPPK Rule 2 When you launch someone with Muscle Buster '''and do a "Bu juggle" (Which consists of landing on a higher platform, catching the juggle launcher with a jump kick and then resume the juggle), The jump kick and following single punch will do 2 ticks, Hence you will need to do a full combo with your 3rd and final tick: '''KKP JUMP-KICK P KKKK or KKP JUMP-KICK P PPPP Rule 3 Like example one, The first hit of a nanmu is considered a single hit (even if it makes the opponent change to standing up upon impact). It would look like this with Dragon once again: KKK P P V+PPPPPPPPP Rule 4 If you take Soulless and do: KPP P P KPP it will not work because the game developpers designed the KPP animations to act all as single hits, Because it would be considered a reset combo too easy to pull off. Combo Hit Animation A Combo Hit Animation is designed to hit at any time as long as the opponent is air bound. A combo hit resets the single hit counter which creates the possiblity to do a reset juggle or an advanced nanmu, As well as a drop juggle. A scroll that has combos that can lift the opponent high enough with the recovery to catch it with another combo/nanmu is going to create a reset or advanced nanmu. If you fall down a platform and have landed combo hits on an opponent, You will be able to drop juggle. Examples *An advance Nanmu with Dragon: KKK P P KKPP V+PPPPPPPPPP *Doing a drop with Dragon: KKK P P KKP(random fall from ledge) Jump-Kick P KKPPK *Doing an infinite drop and catch juggle on an cactus: KKP P P PP JUMP-KICK-FALLING JUMP-KICK-RISING P P PP JUMP-KICK-FALLING JUMP-KICK-RISING P P PP -REPEAT-''' 'Take note that just because a hit in the combo is after the single/first one that it is automatically a combo hit. ' Special Animations Nimonix can design some of them to be a special type of animation that might count as a different one; which leads me to the third and final part of the guide; '''(SPECIAL) ANIMATIONS. An animation that is forced to be a single hit or combo hit. These are INVENTORY ITEMS and SCROLL MOVES specially designed by Nimonix. None of the base hitting methods of RF are included except for panic attack. Further more; These could be animations that ignore any rule of juggling and apply damage no matter what. Panic Attack A Panic attack is designed to be a (Special) Undefined Hit Animation:. You can basically do with any scroll, but in this case for the example Dragon: KKK P P P PANIC or''' KKK JUMPKICK JUMPKICK JUMPKICK PANIC''' and it will work because it doesnt use the 3 hit rule. Inventory Items Items such as the bossmode medal Gun or Nades will ignore any rules because they are not Combo type anymation to begin with, they are (Special) Ignore Reset Rule Hit Animations. Mystic Arts The unique scroll Mystic Arts can do the combo KKK KP KP KPPPK The part of the combo K(P) 'is designed to act as a '(Special) Undefined Hit Animation. This animation will not reset the 3 hit rule, But it will not count as one either. Hence; With the''' K(P)' punch applying damage but not resetting the rule or ticking it, It will allow a maximum of 2 resets because if done more, The third one will trigger the final tick of the '''3 hit rule' and will be impossible to catch once completed.' '''Meaning' this is the strongest possible combo: '''KKK KP KP KPPPK Blackout The unique scroll Blackout can do the combo PPPK P P P KKKK This is possible because the first Kick in all kick combos is a double hit. The first hit out of them both is a Single Hit Animation '''but the second one is a '''Combo Hit Animation. When the combo is done, The first kick of the kick combo will only act as a single one, Since there has already been 3 ticks in the 3 Hit Rule, The second hit out of the double kick will hit because it is a Combo Hit Animation. The scroll Baguazhang '''also has a double hit as a first hit, But they are both created as Single hits. The only possible way to do the kick juggle with it is: '''PPK P KKK Sage Master The unique scroll Sage Master shares no combo animations like any other scroll in the game. All of its combos are (Special) Undefined Hit Animations. Some other scrolls also have these animations (Plum Ninjitsu's 3rd and Fourth punches, Destroyer's Cz, Mystic Arts KP). They do not reset the 3 Hit Rule, But they do not get limited by the 3 hit rule. You could infinite juggle with sage master with another player by simply doing the first punch over and over again. If a player does 3 single hits to an enemy in the air, you could catch it with any hit of Sage Master. First hits of combos that have this animation type will be able to hit after the''' 3 Hit Rule''' has been maxed. Word Definitions Single Hit Animation A hit that uses ticks on the 3 hit rule. Only 3 of these can be applied at max onto an airborn opponent and must be reseted by a COMBO HIT ANIMATION which would result in an inifinity juggle, reset or nanmu. Combo Hit Animation A hit that follows the starting hit of a combo (Single Hit Animation). It can hit any opponent that is airborn because it doesnt use the third hit rule. Further more; It resets the rule allowing you to drop juggle and reset. (Special) Ignore Reset Rule Hit Animation A hit that is designed not to reset the 3 hit rule. It is generally made to stop resets/advances from being too strong or easy without having to tune recovery/stun/impact of the animation. (Special) Undefined Hit Animation A hit that is designed to hit the airborn opponent that will ignore all rules of the physics. (Doesnt reset also) Reset Juggle A juggle that consists of you resetting the opponent by breaking the 3hit rule with a Combo Hit Animation and then catching it with a hit to perform another combo. Infinity Juggle A juggle that is done by multiple players, Basically each taking turns juggling the player. Advanced Nanmu A nanmu that is done after a combo hit so it will be able to connect, Just like a reset. Bu-Juggle A juggle that is continued on a different platform from the one started on after launching the opponent. 3-Hit Rule The main Physic of Juggles. 3 Single Hits can be applied maximum and the rest will be ignored until the rule is reset by a Combo hit animation.